A mother's last words
by disneyqueen
Summary: Jackson's mother is dying. She prays that he will be her light and find his sister. With her last breath she says a prayer for him and a new light comes to Jackson. A prequel to my story A new arrival.


**Hey here a prequel one-short to my story A NEW AVVIRAL. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing but the plot. F29 belongs to it's creaters and the song, THE PRAYER blongs to it's creater. NOT ME. I hope you enjoy it. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody Jackson a young man about fifteen kneeled down beside his mother. The women were wearing a white and dark pink spring dress with her sandy blond/ brown hair fall in front of her green eyes. She had collapsed after running from the house for the past half an hour.

"Jackson…please go and find your sister," the women, Sara spoke in a hushed tone as she looked up into the eyes of her son. Jackson nodded, but asked, "Why don't we go together Mom?"

"It's too late for me Jackson….please promise me you'll find Serena," she said clenching the boy's hand tightly. Jackson nodded as he tried to hold back the tears forming in the back of his eyes.

Sara smiled up at her son and caressed his check as she said, "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Mom, don't talk like that," he said as he took her hand and pressed it to his quivering lips.

Sara closed her eyes and began to sing softly,  
_**I pray you'll be my eyes  
And watch her where she goes  
And help her to be wise  
Help me to let go**_

She opened then again and looked up at the moon past her son continuing.  
_**Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe**_

Jackson nodded as he pushed some of her hair away from her face. He gave a small smile and Sara returned it warmly. "Mom, please don't leave me and Serena," he begged. Sara gazed at him saying, "You've always been strong Jackson please be strong now, she'll need you too be there for her."

Jackson silently nodded tears rolling down his face. Sara lifted her hand and pulled out a picture of a six year old girl playing with a basket ball with her brother.  
_**I pray she finds your light  
And holds it in her heart  
As darkness falls each night**_

She handed it to him singing,  
_**Remind her where you are**_

Jackson nodded unable to form any words. Sara smiled, but coughed. Jackson brought up to a sitting position. Holding her close he said, "Mom, please…I need you and so does Sere."

"Jackson it's alright…and you'll be able to take care of her."

"How do you know?"

Sara smiled as she gave his hand a light squeeze as she sang gently.  
_**Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows**_

Sara motioned to the picture in his hand and he showed it to her. She pointed to the two children and went on.  
_**Need to find a place  
Guide her with your grace  
Give her faith so she'll be safe**_

Sara reached up with a shaky hand and caressed her son's face. "Remember Jackson, she's out there somewhere, but if Jed fins her…promise to find her and protect her and….  
_**Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe**_

With those last words Sara feel limp against her son. Jackson allowed his tears to fall.

"I promise Mom," he cried to his mother's limp form. After a few minutes he lied her down and set out to find Serena.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet when news got around that Jackson had no parents anymore he was soon found and sent to live with a foster family. He had tried to tell his foster parents about his sister, but no one would listen. At nights Jackson would sit and star up at the moon his mother's words ringing in his ears.

"I promise Mom, I'll find her and protect her from anything or anyone that could harm her," he would vow to himself each night.

Yet things didn't go the way he had planned or wanted at all. Soon he was moved to L.A and went to a new school, filled with "spoiled little rich kids," as he called them.

A few weeks after being at the new school he learned about this trip to Ploww. He was so excited about going, but the plane crashed on a deserted island instead.

After the first few nights Jackson was walking a long the beach alone and he looked up at the moon.

"I know Mom and I promise I'll find her…and maybe she's even on this island somewhere," he said laughing at the very idea. Little did he know that his words would ring true in a couple of weeks?

As he lied down on his sleeping bag he heard Sara's voice on the wind as it blew around him.  
_**Every mother's prayer  
Every child knows  
Lead her to a place  
Guide her with your grace  
To a place where she'll be safe**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**hOPE YOU ENJOY IT PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU ENJOYED THIS PLEASE READ THE REALLY STORY. Hope you enjoyed it. **_


End file.
